Events
The event board serves as a notification board for events (also called bonuses). Events are temporary activities players can participate in to win rewards. Events are unlocked at level 9. ---- 'Frequency' Events currently occur at least once a week, from Friday 11am UTC to Tuesday 11am UTC. While some events happen to celebrate a particular holiday, others can happen at any time, in no particular order. ---- 'Appearance' The event board's appearance changes according to the event that is active in the game. If no event is active, the blank event board (pictured) will be displayed. ---- 'Bonus events' Bonus events are events where players can win more coins, experience points, reputation points or vouchers when completing truck, boat and town orders, and selling products to visitors. These events usually last for 4 days, except for the visitor bonus which lasts for 24 hours. ---- 'Global events' Global events are events where players from all around the world can win a global reward by reaching the community's common goal. Players can also win personal rewards by reaching the five goals given to them. Players usually win supplies and vouchers when reaching their personal goals, and five diamonds when reaching the common goal. Some events also give players a bonus diamond reward --up to 30 diamonds-- when reaching the 5th personal goal. These events usually last for 4 days. ---- 'Holiday events' Holiday events are global events taking place on special occasions. Players usually win holiday decorations, supplies and vouchers when reaching their personal goal, and a special decoration or diamonds when reaching the common goal. Note: the table below lists each type of events as they most recently occurred. Goals and rewards change every year. ---- 'Gallery' Event Board blank.JPG|Blank Event Board Personal_Event_Goals.jpg|Personal goals Truck Delivery Bonus.png|Truck delivery bonus (coins) Truck Delivery Bonus XP.png|Truck delivery bonus (xp) Riverboat Bonus.png|Riverboat bonus (coins) Visitor Bonus.png|Visitor bonus Town Visitor Bonus.png|Town visitor bonus (coins) LureFishingSeason.png|Lure fishing season RiverboatSeason.png|Riverboat season Truck Order Event.png|Supply shortage event Chinese New Year Event.png|Chinese New Year 2015 Birthday_Event_2015.png|Happy Birthday 2015 Halloween Event.png|Halloween 2015 2015 New Year Event.PNG|New Year 2015 Failure New Year Event.png|New Year 2016 Halloween_Event_2016.jpg|Halloween Event 2016 ---- 'Strategy tips' *To prepare for double coins events, fill up your storage with 15 of each crop and 10 of each product then check the Wiki homepage to see when the event has started. *Prepare for Lure Fishing Season my stockpiling colored lures in your Tackle Box. *Avoid using Gold Lures during a Lure Fishing Season event as each of the 6 specialty fish can be caught with another type of lure. Save the rare Gold Lures to catch the Speckled Dace, Golden Trout, and Goldfish. ---- 'Did you know?' *Some events have not occurred in a very long time. They will presumably not happen again. This is the case for Crop in Season and Newspaper Ad. *The event ad, which appears when you log into the game and a new event has started, can be flicked away (just like the raven). ---- 'See also' ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Events